Alice2Neverland
by BlueFireWitch15
Summary: Hatter and Alice had a kid and named her wendy- wendy meets peter pan and goes on these adventures
1. Chapter 1

Alice ll: Never land

Alice and Hatter got married, what love they had together. They had a baby girl and named her Wendy. Wendy was sweet and kind as could be, but usually tried to think logic- that is what she grew up to be, she's 13 now. She loved to hear about Wonderland was real and how her parents met. She loved to her the adventures her parents went on. She was also glad that it was over, and Jack Hearts was the new ruler, though she never believed these stories. Wendy had deep brown hair and eyes, tall, and beautiful.

One day, she was reading a book in her bed, in her room, on the second floor of her house. There was a slight tap on the window. She peered up from her book and saw a man floating there. Her parents were gone, and she let out a little shriek. The man had red hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in green. Wendy's book fell on the ground. He tapped on the glass again.

"Let me in." he mouthed, "Help." Wendy sprung from her bed, but hesitated when opening her window.

"Thanks." He smiled, landing on her floor.

"Who are you?" Wendy whispered.

"I'm Peter Pan." He pointed to himself.

"You're kidding, that's a character in a kids book."

"One you still read, I'm guessing. This isn't a kids book, its real and not as much fun as a kids book. Hook is after me, I need to hide. Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"No." I said without thinking.

"Thanks but be careful, Hook is after humans too." In that moment the window came crashing in……

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The window came crashing in. Peter jumped in front of me. Three fat men were standing there, they were really tall too. Then a skinny man wearing a purple-ish jacket and a black hat followed them in. he had long, black hair.

"Hello, Peter Pan." He smiled evilly.

"Like I said, this isn't the same as the book you read." Peter whispered.

"Who's your friend Peter?" Hook started towards us. Peter and Wendy backed up, unfortunately her room wasn't too big, so they ran into her bed. The three men grabbed Wendy and Peter, and dragged them out the window.

"Hook, let us go." Peter yelled as they were tossed bellow deck of a flying boat. There were three other people down there, one other girl and two boys. they all looked up as Peter and Wendy hit the ground.

"Dang it." Peter sighed. "Well all we can do now is wait."

"You sound like you know what's going on, can you tell us?" The other girl whispered. She had blond curls and blue eyes.

"Um… sure, but what are your guys' names?"

"Anna." The blond girl said.

"James." One of the boys said, he looked exactly like Anna, but older.

"Riley." The other boy said. He had black hair and green eyes. Wendy stayed silent.

"What's your name?" Anna sat up more.

"I'm Peter Pan." Peter said proudly.

"That explains why this ship is flying." James pointed out.

"What's your name?" Peter asked Wendy. She stayed silent again. "Look, it's my fault you're here, I want to help you."

"Wendy." She murmured.

"Wendy?" he paused. "The Wendy?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a legend in Never land, about 100 years ago, a girl named Wendy came to Never land, well she was brought by Hook's ancestor. She and my ancestor took down the entire ship. They beat Hook's ancestor, and became the rulers of Never land, which is what I used to be until Hook took over. Hook took everything I had, he took over my home, he even got Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys. he had the advantage so he took over Never land. Hook got thinks back to the way things were 100 years ago."

"Um…. Well I have a great-great-grandma named Wendy, then it went down to my mom, Alice. My mom keeps telling me that she saved wonderland with my dad, who she says was the Mad Hatter."

"Ok, any ways we can learn about each other's family members later." Riley announced. "What's going to happen to us?"

"There's a alligator and a giant squid, they don't get along with Hook too well. They leave Hook alone as long as he keeps giving them something, it's usually people."


	3. Chapter 3

"P….p….p…people." Anna stuttered. "We're going to be food." She was about to go into hysterics.

"Most likely. Hook has been trying to get me in this position for years. Now that he's got it he won't hesitate to get rid of me." Peter sighed. The sound of water started to fill the room. "We're here."

Every one stayed quiet. A couple of men came down and dragged them up to the top deck. They tied them to the sail pole, except for Wendy, they took her over to the plank.

"Wendy." Peter shouted.

"Wendy, your name is Wendy?" Hook stepped forward, I nodded my head. "She goes last." Hook announced. They took her over to the sail pole and switched her out with Anna. They took Anna over to the plank. She was scared to death. Wendy had taken one of the daggers from the man that tied her to the pole's pocket. She began to cut the rope. Just as she finished, they began to push Anna off the plank. Wendy ran over to the plank, she pushed every one out of the way and grabbed Anna just before she fell to far to the water. Wendy laid across the plank with her hands holding onto Anna, who hung above a alligator and a squid. Peter started running and jumped over the side of the ship. Using about the last of his fairy dust, he started flying and grabbed Anna and Wendy. He flew back and grabbed James and Riley. He flew over to land, where there were a bunch of trees to hide them. He placed the four kids on the ground and laid on his back.

"Let's not do that again, I can't carry all of you at the same time again." He announced, standing up. "Come on, I have a spot where we can hide." They started through the small forest. There was a hidden cave behind a couple of trees. The five of them went into the cave.

"Will you help fill the legend again?" Peter sat on a rock.

"If we can come up with a plan. I have an idea, but I don't know how we'll do it." She paused. "I think we should get Tinker Bell first, so we can get around easier. Then we get the lost boys."

"That's good, you're smart Wendy." Peter nodded.

"Thank you." She said slowly.

"I have an idea." Peter smiled. "I think that you could be 'captured' and I'll follow. I'll get you out and we'll snoop around the ship."

"Ok, but what about the other three?"

"They should just wait here."

"That ok with you guys?" she turned to the others, who sat silently. They all nodded. "When do we go?" she turned back to Peter.

"Tomorrow morning, it's getting late, so let's get some rest."

Everyone went to bed. The next morning, Peter and Wendy left before the others woke up and started heading towards Hook's ship. Peter went and hid in a tree, while Wendy stood in full view of the ship. Wendy was taken onto the ship, and Peter followed carefully just as planned.

"She doesn't get fed to the alligator or squid, not until we find out if she's the Wendy of Legend." Hook announced as they dragged her onto the ship.

"Why, boss?" one of the men asked.

"Because if she is, then we feed her and Peter to them at the same time, then they can never ruin my plans again."

Peter was very relieved to hear them say that, that gave him time to get her out.

"Boss, how will we find out if she's Wendy of Legend?" a different man asked.

"I'm not sure yet, just put her down in the special spot." An evil smile came upon Hook's face. Wendy got very worried and struggled a little, which made it look like she was really scared. Peter followed them down to the lower deck, where Wendy was placed in a dungeon type place, behind bars. The men went back up without seeing Peter. They placed the key to the little 'jail cell' on a hook on the way up the stairs. Peter grabbed the key and unlocked the cell. There were small whispers behind Wendy. As Peter opened the door, Wendy froze. She slowly turned around. There was a small boy, he had chocolate brown hair and eyes, and freckles. There was a little glowing light on the ground slowly dying out.

"Tinker Bell, Nibs?" Peter stepped into the cell.

"Peter?" the boy stood up. Peter bent over and picked up the small light. The small light started flying. Wendy could now see the little fairy. Tinker Bell is blond with blue eyes, and she wears a green dress. Wendy grabbed the key from the lock.

"That was easy." Wendy whispered.

"Why are you two separated from the rest of the boys?" Peter smiled as Tinker Bell flew around him.

"I was the only one that tried to fight back, the others were too scared with you gone." Nibs turned to me. "Who's this?"

"Wendy, she's going to try and help get Never land back to the way it was."

"Wendy of Legend?"

"Possibly. Do you know where the others are?"

"Hook, will be happy to see this." A voice said behind them. They all turned to the door, which slammed shut. The man went up stairs.

" Now what?" Nibs sat back down.

"That's just great." Peter kicked the door. Wendy raised her hand that had the key dangling from it. "You are amazing." Peter gave Wendy a big hug then unlocked the door. The four of them pilled out and hid as Hook and a couple of men came down to the cell.

"You nitwits if you make one more mistake like this, you'll be fed to the giant squid and alligator." Hook growled and went back up stairs. The other men followed, pushing each other on the way.

"Where are the other lost boys?" Wendy stood up from behind some barrels, with Peter and Nibs.

"Down stairs."Nibs pointed to another set of stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

They all slipped down the stairs, hoping there wouldn't be any guards at the bottom. There wasn't, there was a small lantern in the middle, slowly dying out. There were four boys in a cell lying on the ground. One of the boys sat up when they came down the stairs, the others followed him.

"Peter." One of the boys stood up. Wendy walked over to the cell and stuck the key in.

"Hey guys." Peter walked over to the cell.

"Who's this?" another boy asked.

"This is Wendy." Peter pointed to Wendy.

"Of Legend?"

"Possibly."

"Peter, this key doesn't work." Wendy pulled the key out of the lock.

"Hmmmmm." Peter hummed.

"The guy put a key in that bucket over there." One of the boys pointed to the back corner. Wendy ran over to a corner and pulled a key out of a bucket. She came back to the cell and opened the door.

"Wendy, this Cubby, Foxy, and the twins- ok Tink let's get out of here." Tinker Bell started flying around all of the boys, leaving pixy dust all over them. They started floating off the ground.

"What about me?" Wendy complained, still being on the ground. She placed the two keys in her pocket.

"It's hard to control flying at first, so I'm going to carry you." Peter reached out his hand, but something grabbed Wendy from behind. Wendy grabbed the man's arm and flipped him onto the ground. The man on the ground was one of the men who dragged her onto the ship the first time. Peter gave Wendy a weird look.

"My mom teaches karate." She shrugged, Wendy took Peter's hand. Peter threw her onto his back and the all flew back to the cave. Riley, James, and Anna were sleeping on the cave floor. They were all very pale.

"We should get some food and water, they don't look good." Wendy bent down next to Anna after Peter put her down.

"That's very nice thanks, but I ate before I came, so did Anna." James sat up. "We're just a little cold, I don't know about him." He pointed to Riley.

"We should still get some, just so we can be ready to fight them." Wendy stood up.

"Ok none of you guys leave, I'll be back." Peter left the cave carefully. They sat in silence, Peter came back in a couple minutes with food and water. After they all refueled and got some rest, Peter, Wendy, Tinker Bell and the lost boys all went out and flew onto hooks ship. They fought for about an hour, when Peter and the others won the battle. Peter and Wendy looked up at each other, and the connected, they gazed into each other's eyes, unable to break free.

"I guess it's time for me to go home, and the others that are still in the cave." Wendy smiled.

"I think I'm going to come with you."

"What about Never land?"

"Cubby can be in charge."'

"You need to stay here."

"Fine, but I won't like it." Peter took me home, but not in the usual way. He carried me to my front door. Wendy fell asleep on the way there. Peter knocked on the front door. Alice and Hatter opened it together. They both got huge smiles on the faces when they saw Wendy in his arms.

"Do you mind if I stop by tomorrow and see how she is, I was really worried when I found her?" Peter handed Wendy over to Hatter.

"Of course." Hatter smiled. "Sounds a little familiar to me, right Alice?"

"Yes it does, it's the middle of the night would you like to sleep in our guest room." Alice asked.

"No thank you, I'll be back tomorrow. Good night." Peter left just strolled around.

Wendy woke up the next morning in her bed. The window was fixed. She didn't feel right though. She missed Peter, she wanted him back.

"Wendy, the nice man who found you wanted to see how you were doing, come out and say hello." Alice called from the front door.

"Wendy, this Peter, he found you passed out somewhere around town I'm not sure where, but that doesn't matter." Hatter smiled as Wendy walked out of the room. Wendy gasped in happiness and threw her arms around the man.

"Peter." She cried with joy.

"Did you know Never Land was real too?" Alice asked Hatter.

"In fact I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice slightly hit him.

"You never asked."

"How many other children's books are real?"

"I don't know I would have to look at them all." He paused. "Including the ones we know about there are at least….two children's books that are real." He chuckled. Everyone started kissing each other at that moment. Alice and Hatter, Peter and Wendy, it was the perfect ending—but what would happen if Peter and Wendy had a little girl named Arial……………….

Keep a look out for my next fanfiction book- Alice3- Under the Sea


End file.
